


And Then It All Went BOOM!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Rating: PG-13, character: air raid, character: fireflight, character: prowl, character: silverbolt, character: skydive, character: slingshot, genre: drama, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> How does one investigate an event when everyone sees and remembers something different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then It All Went BOOM!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Silverbolt, Skydive, Air Raid, Fireflight, Slingshot, Prowl  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** Entry for [gestalt_love's Rashomon Challenge](http://gestalt-love.livejournal.com/86035.html).

Silverbolt stood at attention in front of Prowl’s desk. The tactician was staring at him with that inscrutable gaze of his, and waiting for the report on the battle that had landed Skydive in the medbay with some severe injuries, and left the humans really ‘pissed’.

“At ease, Silverbolt. Just tell me what you recall.”

“Yes, sir.” Silverbolt nodded once and obeyed. “Air Raid was being chased by Starscream. Fireflight was off helping him,” he began. “Slingshot, Skydive, and I were dealing with Thundercracker and Skywarp. Or… well, we were trying to. Things were a little jumbled up there, and I know we lost sight of them for a moment or two. Then all the sudden Skywarp was behind Skydive. He fired and hit Skydive right on his stabilizer. Then Skywarp was hit too, but I don’t know who got him. It wasn’t me or Slingshot.”

Silverbolt cycled his vents, halting the helpless shrug he had been about to give Prowl. “Both Skydive and Skywarp went down. I dove to try to reach Skydive, but then there was fire and explosions everywhere, and I just couldn’t see him through the smoke. By the time I managed to locate Skydive, Ratchet already had him in hand, and Skyfire was inbound.”

Prowl nodded, stylus jotting down a few things, then dismissed him. Silverbolt left, and hurried to the medbay to see his brother.

~ | ~

“I don’t know what the frag Flight was off doing. He was babbling something about lights or something, and I was trying to talk some sense into Silverbolt. I don’t know what his problem is,” Slingshot said from where he’d plopped himself in the guest chair in Prowl’s office.

Prowl raised an optic ridge, but nodded and motioned for Slingshot to continue.

“Anyways, Silverbolt was on about how we were too close, didn’t have the room or something to combine, and Skydive, _like always_ , was taking his side, and then Warp pops in outta nowhere,” he paused, then snickered a little. “Like always, and he shot Skydive, then he glitched out, and went crashing down with Dive, and then _fireworks_. Smoke so thick I couldn’t see slag. I’ve still got the taste of that scrap in my intakes!”

~ | ~

“Sorry, Prowl. I really don’t know what happened. I was in a pretty cool dogfight with Screamer,” Air Raid said, feeling rather proud. He’d held his own there for a little while with the Decepticon Air Commander, and if things hadn’t suddenly exploded, he might’ve even managed to shoot him down. That deserved some recognition.

“I remember hearing Slingshot bitching over the comms to Silverbolt about combining, but Silverbolt and Skydive were trying to explain to the hothead that Superion would be way too big for that little patch of land there. I mean how dumb do you gotta be? It’s a power station, and it’s like right there by the mountain side, and he thinks we’re going to be able to form up and do _anything_ useful there.” He waved his hand dismissively.

“So I was off fighting with Starscream, and I pull that cool airbrakes move like in _Top Gun_ , and it _worked_! I was shooting at him when I heard Skydive shout, and saw him and Skywarp both go busting through the power lines, and smashing into that tower. Skywarp did his thing and got clear of the explosions, but next I saw Skydive, Ratchet and Wheeljack were loading him into Skyfire.”

~ | ~

Fireflight fidgeted, and wrung his hands. He wanted to go check on Skydive, but had to report first. Prowl writing on his datapad was making him itchy, he really wanted to look and see what it said. What had the others said? Was he going to get in trouble? Were they all in trouble? It was combat, after all, and he’d been following orders… He thought.

“Fireflight,” Prowl said.

“Oh! Right. Ok, so I looped wide, and got behind Thundercracker and Skywarp, and was trying to distract them while Bolt and Dive tried to get Slinger to pay attention and, like, follow orders. Skywarp teleported, but that was ok because I was really trying to get a lock on Thundercracker, and I fired, but he moved, then Skywarp was right there behind Dive, and I missed Thundercracker, but I think I hit Skywarp, but Thundercracker might’ve hit him too. I saw Dive spiral down, and I could hear him yelling, but with Skywarp falling too, and Thundercracker in the way I couldn’t see what happened.”

Fireflight leveled a serious look at Prowl. “And then it all went boom.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Master Fiction List on LJ (all links to Ao3)](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html)


End file.
